Forever Starts Now
by AliceAgain
Summary: Renesmee's been waiting for this her whole life. A future, a family, her life stretches before her. So much to gain- and so much to lose. When a shocking turn of fate brings conflict to her life, history is repeated, and enemies reappear.


Hi everyone! I'm new to the site. My name's AliceAgain, and this is just a one shot practice so read and review! Appreciate feedback, I've never done this before...

Annnnddddd... GO!

Disclaimer: I've seen a lot of people do this, so... Twilight isn't mine. DUH. :(

One more minute.

I had to look sometime.

30 seconds.

Do it.

10?

DO IT.

5?

NOW!

I opened my eyes-and gasped.

A tiny, redheaded girl stood in front of me, her deep brown eyes reluctant and worried for a split second, before they warmed into an elated smile. Her pale skin was luminous, her eyes huge, and softly traced with smoky grey liner. Her hair was a soft russet waterfall down her back, spiralling in light, bouncy curls, adorned with a crown of delicate, tiny white carnations. She was a stranger. A beautiful, breathtaking stranger.  
Alice had done it again.

"Aunty Alice! You-you-you-"  
"I know. Feel free to worship." Alice smirked, her self satisfised face glowing with delight.

"Definitley! You've made me look so pretty! Thank you so much," I saw her face soften as I hugged her. " I look like my mom on her wedding day!"

Alice sighed. " Nessie, you wound me. Pretty? No. You wouldn't look merely pretty if you had leprosy. You are goregous, and today, thanks to my genius, you are spectacularly beautiful. And as if I would _ever _dress you in someone else's style! Your mom's style isn't yours, you're _completley _different people. For example, you don't pass out at the thought of new clothes!"

This last comment was directed at my mother, who bounded through the door, closely followed by the only person who could make Alice shriek at this moment.

_"JACOB!"_

My fiancee, for approximately 30 minutes more. I cast my memory back to the night the title was established...

_I strolled along the sand, hand in hand with Jake. First Beach was silent, with a gentle breeze skimming my skin, tugging through Jacob's shaggy, inky hair, just long enough to tickle the collar of his t-shirt. His huge warm hand could wrap around mine three times. I smiled. I'd always had tiny hands. _

_"Ness?"he asked, sounding strangely nervous. _

_"Mmm-hmm?" I replied, concentrating more on the lovely, husky tone of his gentle, carefree voice, the way his silky, raven black hair danced in the wind, how his beautiful, gentle face warmed me as it broke into a nervous smile. _

_"I, um, I want to ask you something." _

_"Yeah?" I replied curiously._

_He chuckled nervously, running his huge hands through his hair. A flicker of hope flickered in me, but I smothered it viciously. Dad and I had been through this before. I was six years old, not eighteen, and if I even thought of marriage before then I'd be under house arrest until I was thirty._

_But I could hope._

_I saw him move his hand to his pocket, and felt my heart jump into my mouth as I saw him lower onto one knee..._

_I honestly thought I was about to scream in crushing, chest tightening, consuming joy._

_He brought out a small velvet box, and smiled a grin as wide as a jack-o-lantern as he pulled my hand forward and opened the box. I felt a warm, soft smile lift my face as I saw the contents. A ring, delicate, simple and perfect seemed to glow from the inside, studded with tiny diamonds. _

_"I know Bella and Edward made this a huge romantic moment, but that's not really my style. Ness, I love you. Do you want to marry me?" He looked hopeful, but nervous._

_I nodded my head, with tears glistening in the corners of my eyes. "Yes. Absoloutley." I wrapped my arms around him. "I love you Jake."  
"Back at you Nessie. Forever." He brought his mouth to mine, softly and sweetly. I poured everything into that kiss, my love, my trust, my hope.I twined my hands into his hair, and literally had to put my hands around his neck and balance on my tiptoes. I was a measly five foot two to his six five. His hands clasped around my waist and I sighed with happieness._

_He pulled away to my disappointment, and hugged me tightly. "Mrs Renesmee Black."  
I smiled. "Thought you weren't romantic?"  
He laughed. " I have my moments." _

_"Now comes the horror..." Jake looked surprised. I kept my face serious. " I have one condition attatched, however..." _

_Jacob rolled his eyes."When did you turn into Bella?"_

_"Har har. No, my condition is..."  
"Drumroll? Ad break? Anything to build more tension madam?" I groaned._

_"Again, har har. No. My condition is...you get the joy of telling dad." I watched his smirk turn to horror. _

_Muahahahahaha._


End file.
